Episode 158: The Taco Nexus
"The Taco Nexus" was originally released on July 1, 2013. Description Folks, we implore you, for the good of mankind, for the sake of your children and your children's children, for the betterment of the entire world and all its inhabitants: Just tilt the taco. Suggested Talking Points Patriotic Mash-Up, Snake Guy, Basketball Hyperkinesis, Pringles Yoga, Anger Two, Squishy Winks, Sheryl Psy Outline Opening bit: Justin sings Grand Old Flaghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14857-mC09A to honor Independence Dayhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independence_Day_(United_States), gets compared to Girl TalkGirl Talk Wiki. Justin suggests mash-up artists should mash up all holiday songs into one super song for each holiday, and hits us with an example. Travis and Griffin elaborate on the theme. 04:40 - The McElroy rendition of Summer Girl by LFOhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1dfEf1qOt4. . |left]] 05:02 - I find myself in the need of some advice. In several weeks a very good friend of mine is leaving our city to pursue a PhD. Though I am quite sad he is leaving my general vicinity, I am also excited he got into his number one college and will be studying his favorite subject. Here's my problem. I want to get him something meaningful, but I don't know what the man version of "framed photo collage of some of our favorite memories with a thoughtful letter written on the back." What can I get him that will be meaningful but won't be too girly? PS: I'm a gay lady, so this isn't about a sad loss of love that could've been. -- Megan ?]] 11:39 - Y - Sent in by Scott Akerman, from Yahoo Answers user ARJ2288, who asks: How does ShaqShaquille O'Neal on the Basketball Wiki have mental conversations? Shaq claimed at the 2009 NBA draft that he had mental conversations with LeBron JamesLeBron James on the Basketball Wiki. "I haven't had any verbal conversations with LeBron but I've had many mental conversations with him." How is this possible? 18:47 - I'm a full-time yoga instructor. I have dated a few girls who have come in to the yoga studio and it always ends up not working out. I get the impression they expect me to be different from other guys they've dated, and in a lot of ways I am. I think in their mind I sit around and meditate all day. How do I give them a reasonable expectation of who I am outside the yoga studio? Or should I stop dating girls from there altogether? -- Let's Namaste Friends in Nashville from the initial reading: I'm still a guy. I like to watch the Simpsons, pro sports, and sometimes when I nap I fart in my sleep. 25:56 - Farm Wisdom Farm Wisdom, Farm Wisdom Pick up your pitchfork, Farm Wisdom If you have a problem with rabbits messing your garden up, spread human hair throughout the soil. Rabbits hate the smell of human hair. Did you know that if you see a bull snake around your house, that means you don't have any rattle snakes around. Bull snakes will murder the fuck out of them. 29:39 - MZ - Personal message for Wilson from Ryan: Hey Wilson. Yeah you, Wilson. Is this freaking you out? I bet it is! Happy 21st birthday, you magnificent son of a bitch. 30:46 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 34:30 - Y - Sent in by Wayne Rowan, from Yahoo Answers user Sophie, who asks: Do horses have any emotions that humans don't have? I am actually doing a horse behavior presentation for an equine class i am in, but I was wondering if horses had EXACTLY the same emotions that we (humans) do. I went on a website that told me the types of behavior that horses have... Acceptance Affection Anger 1 Anger 2 Annoyance Apathy Anxiety Boredom Compassion Contentment Curiosity Fear Loneliness Physical suffering... Which most humans have but do horses have any emotions that humans dont have or that humans cant relate to? Thanks! On the 14 Horse Emotion Types I. Acceptance: II. Affection: III & IV. Angers 1 & 2: V. Annoyance: VI. Apathy: VII. Anxiety: VIII. Boredom: IX. Compassion: X. Contentment: XI. Curiosity: XII. Fear: XIII. Loneliness: XIV. Physical Suffering: More on Horse Emotion Types Vs. Human Emotion Types Emotions Horses Feel that Humans Do Not: *Prancing *Can Someone Please Learn How to Cook Oats There Has to be a Way to Cook Oats *Disappointment in Oats *Disappointment in Humanity *Knowing That You're the First Horse that Ever Let Someone Sit on Them and Now Your Children's Children's Children's Children's Children Are Gonna Have a Human Being Strapped to Their Back: The First Horse That Got Caught Emotions Horses Feel that Griffin Does Not: *Anger 2 Emotions Griffin Feels That Horses Do Not: *I'm Proud of Your Sheryl Crow Joke, Travis 47:05 - I have an office job, and a new employee was recently hired on. He seems like a nice normal guy, except for this one thing. He keeps winking at everybody all the time. In almost every conversation he hays, usually when he's making a joke or saying something that could be considered amusing, he winks. It's making me and my other coworkers a bit uncomfortable. What should we do bout this wacky winker? -- Winked at in the Northwest 54:13 - Is it appropriate to leave a small party (six people), when somebody puts on Gangnam Style and asks everyone to start dancing? -- Unsure in Oklahoma 58:41 - Housekeeping *Plug for MBMBaM Sampler: bit.ly/mbmbam2013 *Plug for the PO Box to send "physical objects of your affection." Request that you please don't "send anymore weird things." *Plug for Justin's new podcast Sawbones 62:11 - FY Sent in by Ravi Patel, from Yahoo Answers user Tiff24, who asks: How would you describe the difference in Tia and Tamera's personalities? Quotes On Jake Roberts On How to Not be Your Yoga Studio's Megadouche On Pringles On Squish Winking Etiquette On Sheryl Crow's Racism Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Horses Category:Episodes